Home Is Never Forgotten
by Tadilau
Summary: Just like said on title.... Jiro Returns, Every Robot knows what happened. Jiro and Mitsuko head off on an adventure.


Blue skies with small clouds drifting past. 'Home... But where is home? The shattered old lab? Dr. Komyoji's house? Home is a place where you live, sleep at night. I guess one could say everywhere is my home.' Suddenly the skies started to darken and thunder rumbled around him. Pushing himself up as Mitsuko appeared at the bottom of the hill he was lying on. Many Turtle shell and Manta ray robots were around her. They reached for each other's hands as a manta ray beam went straight through her.  
  
"Mitsuko!" Jiro awakened from his first dream as a human, he knew dreams would be intense but not as bad as the one he had just then.  
  
Climbing out of the side case of his motorcycle Jiro got on and started to drive towards the lab. Remembering the one phrase he said while not human, ('I want to see Mitsuko again') and the promise he made to her which he still kept safely in his heart.  
  
***  
  
"Father, what are you doing?"  
  
"Mitsuko, I know how much you miss Jiro, so I have planned out another way to bring him back."  
  
"But father, the other six prototypes didn't even work." Mitsuko said while motioning towards six hard-drives.  
  
"We don't even need to rebuild my lab like I've been planning, so you can put that blue-print down. I want you and Masaru to know what it feels like when I'm not buried in my research." Putting together what seemed to be a computer chip. Dr. Komyoji held the chip up to the light bulb. "He'll come back."  
  
***  
  
Jiro unable to sense the chip without robotic technology still kept going for the scraps of the old lab.  
  
***  
  
Embraced, arms around one another, rolling down a hill. Getting to the bottom, breaking apart facing the other.  
  
"Mitsuko, I love you, I never want to leave you again..." Jiro pecked her cheek.  
  
Mitsuko playfully responded, "I love you too," and joking around she blurted out "oh you just some mad machine!"  
  
"Mad machine? Mad machine?!!" Jiro got up and grabbed her by the throat lifting her up off the ground.  
  
Mitsuko saw something coming up behind him and wanted to tell him but his hate was taking over. Blood spat out of her mouth, and then Jiro's was all over her.  
  
"Jiro!" Mitsuko startled Shot up from her bed and started a coughing fit still feeling the pain from the dream on her neck.  
  
"Mitsuko, you ok?"  
  
"Mitsuko, are you alright in there?"  
  
After the fit passed Mitsuko responded, "I'm fine, just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
'I've never had a bad dream since... Jiro! Have you come back? Are my dreams trying to tell me this?'  
  
Mitsuko got up from her bed opened her window and stuck her head out.  
  
A little depressed not knowing what to think she put her head on her right fist and said, "Jiro, Where are you? Why haven't you come back?" Suddenly she remembered. 'The lab! He could be waiting for me there. His favorite place to hide, he was born there, I fixed his arm there, he even opened out to me there and told me why he didn't want his Gemini fixed.'  
  
'He must be there, where else would he be? I mean he alone could not have defeated that mechanical monster that was around Mount Fuji, could he?'  
  
'No they said it blew up from a mis-function.'  
  
"I will find you Jiro!"  
  
***  
  
"Mitsuko..." gazing up at the crescent moon and stars Jiro remembered that wonderful night he opened his heart to Mitsuko.  
  
Jiro did not want to go down into the secret shaft to sleep instead he stayed up all night remembering memories he didn't want to forget.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Hattori, have you seen Jiro around anywhere?"  
  
"Now that you mention it I thought I saw him leave that one damaged site of that gigantic robot."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought that you guys knew since rumor has it that, that thing, was Gill's major weapon."  
  
"Now I must find Jiro. He must be around somewhere."  
  
Bringing her boss some of their so-called tea Etsuko responded, "Last I heard he got out of it without a scratch."  
  
"But that promise, he's probably waiting for me somewhere... I have to go find him, thanks for the information." Mitsuko left out the door leaving them 100 yen for the information.  
  
***  
  
"Mitsuko would probably love these flowers." Jiro was traveling around the lab trying to find a gift to give to Mitsuko for when he came back. And a sorry for being gone so long.  
  
Most of them were wild flowers (Daises, Chrysanthemums, poppy seed Est.) Jiro though picked one rose and made it stand out from the rest of the flowers in the bouquet (other then it's prickles...).  
  
Satisfied with it Jiro headed back to the lab to get his motorcycle.  
  
***  
  
'I was right last night! Jiro is waiting for me somewhere, the only place I haven't checked is father's old lab (it's the farthest away from Hanpei Hattori's office...) I've checked all around town already so he can't be here.'  
  
Mitsuko went to her father's old lab. Torn up as it use to be, though a yellow speck seemed to be on the other side of the lab.  
  
'Could it be? Jiro are you really here waiting?'  
  
Running towards it Mitsuko saw it was truly Jiro's.  
  
'Have you been waiting here the whole time?' Rubbing the motorcycle trying to think of how many people he's saved with it. A tear fell from her eye and splattered on the motorcycle.  
  
"Mitsuko, I, I got these for you."  
  
Surprised Mitsuko jumped. "Jiro!" Flinging her arms around him Jiro dropped the bouquet and hugged her back.  
  
"Jiro... you never were... this warm" she pushed partially away her arms on his shoulders his on her hips.  
  
Looking into her eyes he responded. "I'm human Mitsuko, I feel the same as you don't I?"  
  
"Yes..." Mitsuko responded and pressed her lips against his.  
  
***  
  
Jiro returned to Komyoji's house with Mitsuko's hand in his. He returned to his beloved family, Jiro knew he was home.  
  
'That's where home is where your family and heart dwells.'  
  
"You did grow a heart like I said, Jiro, Your heart is what has caused you this transformation. Though if people should find out then you would probably get arrested and killed."  
  
"No, Jiro, No!" Mitsuko pulled his hand onto her lap to make sure if anyone came in she would be taken along with him that no one could separate them again.  
  
Masaru slept on the couch and could not stay up as late as everyone as usual, "Jiro... I'm happy... you came... back, just don't... leave us... again..."  
  
***  
  
"Mitsuko, why are you sleeping out here with me? I mean shouldn't you sleep in your own bed instead? It's warmer there, and more comfortable then your couch."  
  
"Then why aren't you sleeping on the love seat instead of on the floor? Jiro I just want to keep you company, make sure you don't get upset over night. Make sure you don't get hurt."  
  
"So do I Mitsuko, but I just don't know how, now that I don't have the same powers anymore all I can give up for you is my very life and I know thinking about that would make you cry. I don't want to see you shed tears Mitsuko I care for you to much for that, I don't want to see you in pain. But I want you to be safe. If I have to go, I have to go. It's for your safety and Masaru's and Dr. Komyoji's. If I do leave, promis me you won't come looking for me."  
  
"Alright Jiro, I, I promise." Tears started to form in her eyes but did not fall.  
  
"Goodnight Mitsuko." Jiro softly took her fingertips and kissed them gently.  
  
"Goodnight...Jiro"  
  
***  
  
Jiro got up early that morning.  
  
"Mitsuko, Masaru's gone!"  
  
"Jiro and I checked through the house and found this." Mitsuko handed over what seemed to be an old tattered paper. "It was stuck to Masaru's door with a knife."  
  
The paper read, "BriNG The BluE PriNt oF JirO'S GEMinI to KomYOJi'S OlD LaB At 3:00Pm 0R ElSe."  
  
"The only android who had a Gemini as perfect as yours Jiro was the Golden bat. My lab blew up and as you know you've turned human. You must find the golden bat's skeleton and bring it here."  
  
"I will go too. Masaru's at stake, I will not risk his life."  
  
The two left towards Mitsuko's old house. Not wasting any time to eat.  
  
***  
  
Go here if you want faster upgrades on chapters.. 


End file.
